On The Team
by LaceyMC
Summary: Bella loves to play basketball and other sports. She goes to boarding school where she meets the famous playboy EDWARD CULLEN the rest of the Cullens and the Hales. Can she change Edward and his ways?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I love criticism,

**AN: I love criticism, **

**Please tell me if I am not making sense please tell me or if you have any suggestions, **

**I love suggestions.**

**I suck at beginnings just to let you know so don't give up on me.**

Chapter 1

So I was sent off to boarding school. I hoped that it was better than in the movies where you come back with bruises and broken bones.

"You ready, Bells?" my dad asked me from across the house.

Not even close, "Yeah, let's go." I suggested

"Alright, if you say so." He obviously didn't believe me, well I guess I am not that good at lying.

The drive to the air port was silent and long, as was the plane ride itself.

"We have arrived." The announcements finally came on, "please remove your seat belts and have a nice day." I quickly left and searched for my luggage, I found it near the four most brightly colored suitcases, they were all hot pink. Just then a short black hired pixie looking girl walked up and grabbed two of the hot pink suitcases then came back for the second two.

I walked away not paying attention to her or the gorgeous blonde and the bored looking hotty, but being me I tripped and landed flat on my face. There conversation halted but I got up and left and there whispers started again, then an angry voice said "SHUT UP, ALICE!"

I finally found my room, number 258, and opened the door to find a blonde haired girl sitting on a soft golden bed singing along to the stereo.

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

I put my suitcase down and walked over to her and sang along too. She stopped and turned around to face me, but I just kept singing, she smiled and sat back down singing inviting me to come with her.

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

When the song ended we both laughed. I could see us becoming great friends. She held out her hand. "Rosalie, you can call me Rose though."

I shook her hand "Isabella, you can call me Bella, I guess we both like to shorten names." I smiled.

Her phone must've vibrated because she pulled it out of her pocket, clicked a couple of buttons and put it in her pocket,

"My friend Alice and I are going to go out to lunch, do you want to come?"

"Sure" I answered I would hate to have to stay here alone for hours.

"Great! Come on let's go" She said leading me outside to the parking lot and to a red bmw.

"Nice car." I said feeling I should say something.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Rosalie drove for about five minutes at about 50 miles faster than the limit. But it didn't really bother me that much. She pulled up in front of Togos. We walked in and met a short black haired pixie like girl, the same one from the air port, wow this is embarrassing.

"Hey Alice this is Bella." She pointed to me, Alice shook my hand. "Bella this is an over excited, crazy Alice."


	2. Auther's Note

AN: I love criticism,

**AN: I'm sorry I had to delete Talented and repost On The Team.**

**My computer was being weird and stuff. **

**I didn't update because of homework and I got grounded from the computer.**

**I promise I will update more, like a chapter every one or two days.**

**I will not be starting up talented until I finish this story or the summer in**

**Three months.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi, Alice, nice to meet you."

"Yes, you too. We are going to have so much fun. We can go shopping and—"

"Alice, slow down your going to scare her." Rosalie told an overly excited Alice.

"Hey, Rose."

"Hey, Alice."

I turned around to see where the voices were coming from, I saw two guys, one was the most muscular person I had ever seen. He had brown curly hair and brown eyes. **(AN: I don't know his eye color so I guessed, I only know Bella's, Edward's and Alice's) **The other one was leaner and had wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. The lean one went up and wrapped his arm around Alice's waist, as did the muscular one to Rosalie. They introduced themselves as Emmett and Jasper.

We got our food and sat down at a table where Alice asked me what I liked to do. "Well I like sports like basketball, soccer, you know." I answered her casually. "I was living with my dad in Forks when he decided to send me here for the rest of high school."

"Wow, you like basketball, I bet Edward would like you." Emmett said causing himself to get an elbow of Rosalie's thrown in his gut.

"What?"

"Way to point out the obvious." Rosalie scowled at him.

"Who's Edward?" I asked

"He's, coming over here." Alice said.

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough I saw a Beautiful Bronze haired Greek-looking god with emerald green eyes and perfect muscles walking our way. H e was perfect, I loved the way his hair was messed up, it looked so cute, I already liked him.

"Alice do you—" He asked but Alice shook her head.

"Later, Edward, I will tell you all about it." He left but not without giving her the cutest crooked grin.

"Anyway," Alice continued "He is the captain of the basketball team and plays very well. He isn't the nicest when comes to girls, but I think that's about to change."

I waited

"And he's my brother, so is Emmett. Jasper is Rose's twin and that pretty much covers everything up." Alice finished.

Edward's POV

I was out eating lunch with some friends from basketball when Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper walked in but then there was a different girl that I didn't know with them. She had deep brown eyes with no end, long, wavy chocolate brown hair that matched the beautiful eyes of hers. She had full pink lips and gorgeous features, very soft and beautiful.

"Edward, what are you staring at man?" Kyle asked, following my gaze.

"Oh, yeah I heard her name was Bella Swan and she is going to our school."

"Really?" I asked excited

"Yeah, you should defiantly hook up with her, Edward, but no funny business, she looks really nice, and she's not one of those prissy, obnoxious girls."

I nodded "Do you guys want to go to the gym?" I asked.

"Sure" Kyle said getting up and throwing the remains of his lunch away.

I threw the rest of my lunch away to and went to ask Alice something.

"Hey, Alice do you—" but she shook her head before I could say the rest which was good because I didn't actually know the full question yet.

"I'll tell you later Edward." She promised. I smiled knowing she was talking about the new girl, speaking of her I could tell that she was studying me by her intense gaze, that made my smile grow wider.

Me and my friends met in the gym 10 minutes later so that we could change.

We started out by shooting anywhere and everywhere, from half-court to lay-ups.

Then we played two on two, Kyle and Jared against me and Sean.

Kyle started out with the ball, but didn't even make it two steps before I had it, I ran down the court and making a lay up. This caused me to get a high-five and "Nice one." From Sean.

We played for about an hour when the new girl walked through looking angry and annoyed. Then Mike followed her through the gym until she got to the door slapped him across the face and slamming the door on him, hitting him in the face.


	4. Chapter3

Chapter 2

Chapter3

Bella's POV

What does it take with this guy; I stomped on his toe, yelled at him and slapped him. Time to take it up a notch.

I walked through the gym seeing that Edward, but I didn't have time to admire him right now, I was probably the most angry looking woman on the planet. So I walked to the door on the other side of the gym, turned around to mike, he had a look of accomplishment on his baby-like features, WRONG! I slapped him across the face as hard as I could, causing his face to redden, it would probably bruise later, and a hurt look replaced the look of accomplishment on his baby-like features, I turned around and slammed the door shut hitting him in the face. HA, MESS WITH ME!

I could hear laughter on the other side of the door, I peaked through the window on the door to see a knocked out Mike laying on the ground. Mission accomplished.

Edward's POV

When she slammed the door on his face, hitting him, he fell over, knocked out. I laughed and laughed, that was so funny watching Mike get beat up by the most beautiful girl defenseless. I then noticed that I wasn't the only one laughing, Jared, Kyle and Sean were also laughing their butts off.

Just then Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper entered looking worried. "Edward, have you seen Bella, the girl that was sitting with us at lunch that you were staring at?" Alice asked.

"I was not staring at her." I glared at her, Kyle snorted. "Yeah she just walked through here knocking Mike out as she went." I said casually.

Alice quickly walked through the same door Bella did, looking annoyed, but what was I supposed to do? When she opened the door I heard sobs. Uh oh. What the heck did the idiot do to her.

"It's okay, Bella, It's okay." I heard Alice repeat soothingly.


End file.
